Misa, mon amour
by NotreDame
Summary: L'histoire du point de vue de Gelus
1. Misa, mon amour

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas inventé « Death Note » et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

 _Misa, mon amour_

Rem est ma seule amie. Les autres dieux de la mort trouvent que je suis trop sensible pour me mêler à eux. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Cela me fait toujours très mal de noter un nom dans mon Death Note et de supprimer une vie. Je me demande quelle vie cette personne aurait vécue, si elle aurait été heureuse, si je n'ai pas commis une grave erreur… Je suis triste et je les envie.

Rem me comprend même si elle n'est pas comme moi. Des fois, on observe les humains ensemble. Je regarde surtout les enfants et les adolescents. Certains sont tellement innocents, tellement adorables que j'en ai le cœur serré.

Un jour, Rem me désigne trois adolescentes qui rentrent du lycée et me propose d'imaginer comment elles vont mourir. Je réfléchis très fort. Yamane Taka mourra à 73 ans, dans son lit, d'une rupture d'anévrisme, Kobayashi Misato partira à 67 ans dans un accident de la route et pour Misa Amane, ce sera à 20 ans...

Je m'interromps car j'ai le cœur serré. Ce n'est pas juste que cette créature innocente parte aussi tôt. Elle a l'air si heureuse et si pleine de vie ! En constatant mon trouble, Rem s'éloigne sans un mot. Même nous, nous ne pouvons rien contre la mort.

Plus tard, je me remets à observer Misa. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle a quatorze ans, elle va au collège, elle a des parents qu'elle adore et qui la gâtent, elle a déjà embrassé des garçons mais n'est jamais sortie avec le même plus d'une ou deux fois, elle adore la musique et le shopping. Et c'est un rayon de soleil. Elle a ce don extraordinaire d'illuminer la vie des gens rien qu'en leur parlant, en leur souriant, en les emmenant faire des bêtises. Plus ça va et plus j'ai besoin d'observer sa vie.

Je suis là quand elle signe son premier contrat avec une agence de mannequin. Ses parents sont très fiers d'elle. Elle emmène ses copines dans un parc d'attraction pour fêter son contrat. Elle a seize ans, elle rayonne de joie, elle s'imagine qu'elle a la vie devant elle… Il m'arrive de pleurer en la regardant rire, et puis Rem vient me voir et me dit d'arrêter de la regarder.

Ma Misa vient d'avoir 18 ans. Elle est célèbre dans tout le Japon, maintenant. Elle est toujours célibataire et je trouve cela dommage. Parfois, je m'imagine que je suis un humain comme elle. J'emménage dans la même rue et on fait connaissance tout naturellement. Et puis on tombe amoureux, elle et moi. Je lui offre des fleurs, je lui écris des poèmes, on dîne ensemble aux chandelles et on se promène sur la plage main dans la main, au clair de lune. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire mon bonheur. Et puis, je me rappelle que je suis un dieu de la mort et que si j'apparaissais devant elle, elle aurait peur et me repousserait ! Cela me rend triste et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux dès qu'un garçon de son âge s'approche d'elle. Plus le garçon est beau, plus mon cœur se noue. Et puis je me dis qu'aimer quelqu'un, c'est vouloir son bonheur, c'est tout. J'aimerais qu'elle rencontre l'amour de sa vie maintenant et qu'il ou elle la rende très heureuse, comme ça les deux dernières années de sa vie seront absolument parfaites.

Rem me dit qu'elle ne me comprend plus mais je sais qu'elle me comprend. Elle est ma seule amie. Les autres dieux de la mort ne me voient même plus alors qu'elle vient toujours passer du temps avec moi. Un jour, j'ai sangloté en lui tenant la main. Je sais que Misa vient d'avoir dix-neuf ans, qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un an à vivre. C'est tellement injuste.

Misa vient de rentrer chez ses parents. La porte est grande ouverte et tout est sens-dessus-dessous. Une autre personne appellerait la police tout de suite mais Misa est bien plus courageuse que ça. Elle fouille toutes les pièces et trouve ses parents étendus, morts…

Je crois que c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû les surveiller, eux aussi. Si j'avais gardé l'œil sur eux, j'aurais pu tuer le scélérat qui a fait ça. Ça ne m'aurait pas tué étant donné que je ne ressens rien pour les parents de Misa, et elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé en ce moment même. Ça me noue la gorge de la voir sangloter encore et encore. Et si c'était ça, la cause de sa mort future ? Si elle se suicidait ? Si elle noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool avant de prendre le volant ?

Je veux aller lui rendre visite mais Rem m'en empêche. Elle me dit qu'on n'a pas à intervenir, que j'aurais des ennuis si j'allais lui parler. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal. J'ai tellement de larmes qui me coulent de l'œil que je ne vois plus rien. Rem me tend la main et la tient un instant, puis s'en va.

C'est aujourd'hui. Elle doit mourir dans moins d'une heure. Elle a vécu les mois précédents avec un courage et une énergie phénoménales. Elle a organisé elle-même les funérailles, n'a annulé aucun de ses rendez-vous et souri comme si de rien n'était au cours de ses nombreuses séances de photos. Elle rentre chez elle à pieds avec son chapeau rouge. Il ne reste plus que deux minutes…

Un type surgit devant elle, armé d'un couteau. Il lui crie qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde et qu'il préfère qu'elle soit morte plutôt qu'avec un autre. Je sens la rage envahir mon cœur. Ce n'est pas ça, aimer quelqu'un ! Aimer, c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'être cher, c'est désirer plus que tout au monde qu'il ou elle vive longtemps et ressente de la joie à chaque instant ! On ne peut pas vouloir tuer quelqu'un qu'on aime !

Je sors mon stylo. Mes mains tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à écrire le nom de ce type. Je pleure mais ce sont des larmes de joie. Ma Misa va pouvoir vivre encore de longues années, elle pourra rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, quelqu'un qui lui offrira des fleurs et dînera aux chandelles avec elle. Son bonheur est mon bonheur. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir le temps de dire au revoir à Rem, mon amie.

Je disparais. Adieu, Misa.


	2. Gelus, avant

Comme j'aime beaucoup Gelus, j'écris encore sur lui: voici sa vie avant qu'il devienne un dieu de la mort.

 _Gelus, avant._

La journée touchait à sa fin. Installé dans une chaise longue au milieu du jardin de ses parents, Gelus lisait un roman d'amour. Ses bras et ses jambes ne lui faisaient presque plus mal. D'après le médecin qui l'avait soigné à l'hôpital, il avait eu de la chance de sortir presque indemne de cet accident. Il pourrait bientôt retourner à l'école et étudier comme avant.

Un bruit de porte lui fit lever la tête. Il sourit en voyant s'avancer vers lui Kaori et Tomoko, ses deux meilleures amies. En fait, elles étaient ses seules amies : très timide, Gelus avait toujours eu du mal à aller vers les autres, et les garçons de son âge l'intimidaient un peu. Mais Kaori et Tomoko, c'était différent. Tomoko ressemblait à un ange avec ses couettes blondes et sa voix douce, et Kaori, qui voulait devenir mannequin, était la joie de vivre incarnée. Il se leva péniblement et alla les embrasser.

\- C'est tellement bon de vous voir ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

\- Nous aussi, on est contentes de te voir ! lança Tomoko. Attends, toute la classe t'a signé une carte !

Elle se pencha et fouilla son sac à dos, d'où elle sortit un porte-cartes, une bouteille d'eau, et un petit cahier noir avant de trouver la carte en question. En effet, toute la classe avait signé.

\- On t'a pris les cours, ajouta Kaori. On t'aidera avec, si tu veux ! Tiens, c'est marrant ce cahier, tu l'as trouvé où ?

Elle désignait le cahier noir que Tomoko avait sorti de son sac. Le mot « Death Note » s'affichait en grand sur la couverture.

\- Dans le parc, répondit Tomoko. Quelqu'un a dû l'oublier. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, peut-être un truc publicitaire pour un film qui va bientôt sortir.

\- Ou alors, c'est juste une nouvelle marque de cahier, supposa Gelus. C'est moche, vous ne trouvez pas ? On dirait que ça sort d'un film d'horreur.

\- En parlant de film, j'ai trouvé celui dont tu m'as parlé, ajouta Kaori en lui tendant un DVD. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être le regarder tous les trois.

Le cœur de Gelus débordait de joie. Ses amies étaient si gentilles avec lui ! Quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, elles étaient là. Elles lui avaient apporté des fleurs, l'avaient soutenu et réconforté. Leur présence l'avait aidé quand il avait découvert toutes ses cicatrices sur son corps, quand les médecins lui avaient annoncé la perte de vision de son œil et pendant toute la rééducation. S'il marchait à nouveau, c'était grâce à elles.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des amies comme vous, avoua-t-il. Vous êtes des anges. Vous voulez du gâteau au chocolat ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

\- Tu veux dire que tu cuisines à nouveau ? s'écria Tomoko. C'est trop génial !

\- Ma mère m'a aidé.

En riant, les trois amies retournèrent dans le salon et se servirent du gâteau et du jus de fruit. Tomoko et Kaori lui racontèrent les derniers potins de la classe, après quoi ils s'installèrent devant la télé pour regarder le film. C'était une de ces romances guimauve que Gelus aimait par-dessus tout. Il versa une larme quand les amoureux se trouvèrent réunis. Comme c'était beau !

Quand le générique défila, Gelus pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il eut soudain envie d'écrire un poème pour ses chères amies. Il attrapa le premier cahier et le premier stylo qu'il trouva, déchira une page et se mit à écrire, péniblement car sa main n'avait pas encore tout récupéré depuis son accident.

 _Mori Tomoko_

 _Okabe Kaori_

 _Etendues_ _sur le canapé…_

Il s'interrompit et réfléchit profondément. Aucun mot ne décrivait exactement la tendresse profonde qu'il ressentait pour ses deux amies. Il était sur le point d'écrire _dans mon cœur_ quand Tomoko et Kaori se mirent à convulser. Il les fixa du regard, stupéfait. Aucune n'avait jamais eu de problèmes cardiaques ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Mais elles étaient là, en train d'étouffer et de le fixer de leurs yeux agrandis par la peur. Paniqué, Gelus hurla :

\- Maman ! Au secours !

Sa mère descendit l'escalier en courant. Elle avait été infirmière avant de devenir mère au foyer. Au grand soulagement de Gelus, elle tira Tomoko à terre et entreprit de lui faire un massage cardiaque.

\- Appelle le Samu et va chercher le voisin ! lui lança-t-elle entre deux goulées d'air.

Gelus s'exécuta, complètement paniqué. Il bafouilla une minute au téléphone, puis alla frapper à la porte du voisin en hurlant. Celui-ci se précipita et essaya de réanimer Kaori, en vain. Quand les ambulances arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard.

Gelus avait l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve. Comment était-ce possible ? La douce Tomoko et la joyeuse Kaori étaient les deux personnes les plus merveilleuses qu'il connaissait ! Comment pouvaient-elle mourir ainsi sous ses yeux, sans aucune raison et sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, au moment-même où sa vie devenait un peu meilleure ? C'était vraiment trop injuste !

Le jeune adolescent passa la soirée complètement prostré. La police fit une enquête et il parvint à peine à répondre à leurs questions. Non, Kaori et Tomoko n'avait aucun ennemi, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Non, elles n'avaient rien mentionné d'étrange ou d'inquiétant. Non, ils n'avaient rien mangé ou bu de dangereux avant de regarder ce film. Non, les gâteaux n'étaient pas périmés. Oui, ils avaient regardé un film d'amour ensemble. Non, il n'était amoureux d'aucune d'elles, elles étaient comme des sœurs pour lui…

Quand la police partit, il alla s'écrouler sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il commençait à peine à réaliser ce qui s'était produit. Il avait perdu ses amies. Pour toujours.

* * *

Gelus ouvrit les yeux au milieu de la nuit. Une créature monstrueuse flottait au milieu de sa chambre. Elle était énorme et ses bras ballants ressemblaient à des colonnes vertébrales mais le plus étrange était qu'elle feuilletait un de ses cahiers. Le jeune ado cligna des yeux et se fourra la tête sous l'oreiller. C'était forcément un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. Il ne vit pas la créature prendre un stylo sur son bureau, écrire son nom et ajouter à côté : « mort non douloureuse pendant son sommeil. »

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait étendu par terre, dans une grande salle blanche. Une créature qui ressemblait à la fois à un squelette humain et à une mante religieuse se trouvait près de lui. Gelus n'avait pas du tout peur, ce qui était étrange. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Tu es un dieu de la mort, dit doucement la créature.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu t'y feras. Tu te souviens de ton nom ?

Il s'en souvenait. C'était même la seule chose dont il se souvenait. En revanche, il avait l'impression que ses mains et ses bras n'avaient pas toujours été couturées et qu'il avait été plus grand à une époque. Et pourquoi n'y voyait-il que d'un œil ? Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ?

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas au bon endroit, madame, avoua-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Clépios, répondit la dame. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Ton Death Note est juste à côté de toi.

Gelus tourna la tête avec difficulté (on aurait dit qu'on lui avait partiellement cousu le cou) et trouva un petit cahier à la couverture noire. Il le feuilleta avec une perplexité croissante. Qui avait bien pu inventer un truc pareil ?

\- Je vous remercie, dit-il enfin. Mais que dois-je faire de ça ?

\- Tu dois écrire des noms dedans, répondit Clépios. Les personnes dont tu écris le nom meurent.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai pas envie de tuer des gens ! Il n'y a que les barbares qui font ça !

Clépios soupira et expliqua patiemment au nouveau pourquoi les dieux de la mort doivent utiliser un Death Note. Gelus l'écouta, stupéfait mais trop poli pour dire à quel point il se sentait choqué. Tuer des gens pour leur voler leur espérance de vie ? Mais quelle pratique révoltante !

\- Merci, madame, énonça-t-il quand Clépios eut terminé. Mais je pense que je ne le ferai jamais.

\- Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait. Les dieux de la mort sont tous d'anciens mortels qui ont utilisé un Death Note de leur vivant.

\- Vous voulez dire que je suis un tueur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu avais peut-être de bonnes raison d'utiliser le Death Note.

Gelus ferma l'œil et respira profondément. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Lui, un tueur ? Mais qui avait-il bien pu haïr assez pour le tuer ?

\- Je… je ne me sens pas très bien, bafouilla-t-il. Vous avez une salle de bains ?

\- Inutile, tu ne vomiras plus jamais. Essaie de te calmer, ça va aller.

Le petit dieu acquiesça. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait mais cette Clépios n'y était pour rien, elle faisait simplement son travail. Autant se montrer poli avec elle.

\- Je dois aller où, maintenant ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je vais te faire faire le tour. Ensuite, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul.

Gelus acquiesça et tenta de se mettre debout. Ce n'était pas facile : il avait l'impression d'être une poupée mal rafistolée. Finalement, il renonça et découvrit qu'il pouvait léviter en restant accroupi.

C'est alors qu'une créature aux cheveux mauves entra dans son champ de vision. Gelus tressaillit en la voyant. Ses bras ressemblaient à des colonnes vertébrales et il avait l'impression troublante de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

\- Bonjour Clépios, dit-elle. Tu permets que je finisse de guider le petit nouveau ?

\- Les dieux de la mort de ton rang ne font pas les visites ! protesta Clépios, surprise.

\- J'insiste. Ça va te décharger.

Clépios hocha ce qui lui servait de tête et s'éclipsa. Gelus ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son guide.

\- Je m'appelle Rem, dit-elle. Je suis désolée pour toi. Viens, je vais tout te montrer.

 _La fin._


End file.
